Party Night!!
by Keena
Summary: This is the sequel to "Mall Madness!!" The Gundam Boys go to Relena's party. What kind of debacle will ensue. Read & review please & thank you!
1. The Madness Begins...

The audience enters the theater with their arms filled with popcorn and other yummy goodies. Including skittles. The theater lights fade down and previews magically appear on the big big screen.  
  
   
  
The following previews have been rated S. For Sway content and super cool effects.   
  
Announcer guy: One man.  
  
   
  
Man: Hello  
  
   
  
One cart.  
  
   
  
Bad guy: You will sell your cart to me so I build a Mexi Burger!  
  
   
  
   
  
Arnold Swarzenagger is.  
  
   
  
Arnold: The tortillas are mine!!  
  
   
  
Announcer: Little Tortilla Boy  
  
   
  
Announcer: Action  
  
   
  
Arnold: GET DOWN!  
  
   
  
Announcer: Double Action  
  
   
  
Arnold: GET DOWN AGAIN!!  
  
Announcer: In theaters soon.  
  
   
  
Announcer: He was an average hardworking reporter covering a story downtown.  
  
Downtown Chicago is shown.  
  
Announcer: But then it got bad.  
  
Explosions, car wrecks, kitties crying, and a baby's candy was stolen causing its mommy to freak out.  
  
Announcer: And then it got worse.  
  
Stuff gets worse.  
  
Announcer: Charles Bronson stars in.  
  
We see Charles Bronson holding a guy over the side of the John Hancock building  
  
Charles B: Happy New Year Mr. Jones *drops "Mr. Jones"*  
  
Announcer: Happy New Year Mr. Jones. In theaters this next Monday.  
  
  
  
"Let's all go to the lobby! Let's all go to the lobby! Let's all go to the lobby! And have ourselves a snack! And have ourselves a snack! And.."  
  
A boot is thrown at the screen by an unnamed person *cough* Tuffy *cough*  
  
  
  
And now for our feature presentation:   
  
"Party Night" is played while titles appear on the screen.  
  
Hold me baby odorouyo Sunday  
  
1.1 "Party Night"  
  
   
  
Touch me baby kibun wa Holiday  
  
By: Keena, Tuffy, and Chuckles  
  
IYA na koto zenbu wasurechaou  
  
Disclaimer: Even though Keena and Chuckles have recently gotten jobs, they are still very poor. They spent most of their money on candy, autographed pictures of Kirby Morrow, and on anime & wrestling DVDs.  
  
hitoban nemutte mezametara happy girl  
  
  
  
In other words: We don't own anything but the stuff that other people don't own. Cuz if we did that would be stealing.  
  
Yume no tochyuu de deau fushigi  
  
  
  
This is a sequel to our story "Mall Madness!!". It takes place during Relena Peacecrap's party.  
  
Akumu o tabeteru BAKUtachi mo good friends  
  
*More titles appear on the screen*  
  
Itsumonaraba oshyaberi moshinai  
  
Staring: Keena, Tuffy, Chuckles  
  
   
  
2 Kiyoukutsu na hito youkina RIZUMU de henshin  
  
2.1.1.1 The Gundam boys, and those chicks  
  
2.1.1.2  
  
2.1.2 Hold me baby UKIUKI lady  
  
   
  
Produced by Carolyn Hardy   
  
2.1.3 SUTORESU wa tamenaide Touch me baby KIRAKIRA body  
  
2.1.4  
  
 Directed by Takashi Masato  
  
 RIFURESSHU shiyou Hold me baby odorouyo Sunday  
  
 Music found by Raquel Maxwell  
  
   
  
kokoro ni mo eiyou Touch me baby kibun wa Holiday hoshizora no MERODII  
  
   
  
Snacks provided by Keena and Tuffy's mommy.  
  
    
  
  
  
Duo: Wow, that was a long opening. I guess they were eating left over candy canes again. *Sigh* This party is a bummer dude.  
  
Heero: Hell yeah it is!  
  
Quatre: Shhh! Heero you shouldn't be so inconsiderate to our hostess.  
  
Heero: Why the *&$% not?!?!  
  
Duo: Calm down Heero. I'm sure they'll come and make everything better soon. I hope.  
  
The rest of the Gundam boys nodded in agreement.  
  
Duo: Too bad Wufei didn't come. We could have spiked his drink and watch him yell at walls and chairs. I wonder what he's doing right now.  
  
   
  
*At Quatre's mansion where everyone's favorite chauvinistic pig is staying*  
  
   
  
Who wears short shorts?  
  
*Wufei slides in wearing only his underwear*  
  
 Wufei: I wear short shorts!!  
  
Giggles are heard from near Wufei.  
  
Chuckles: Who wear's whitey tighties ?  
  
Tuffy: Wufei wear whitey tighties  
  
Wufei: How'd you get here?  
  
Tuffy: This is our mansion.  
  
Wufei: No, it not! It's Quatre's.  
  
Chuckles: It's ours!!  
  
Wufei: *about to give a smart comment but sees Tuffy's hand near his mallet* It's yours.  
  
Tuffy: Let's go find Keena and play. Come one Wu Wu.  
  
*In Keena's playroom*  
  
Chuckles: KEENA!!  
  
Tuffy: I can yell louder than that! *yells much louder* KEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chuckles: Wow. You're good at yelling.  
  
Tuffy: Keena taught me everything I know. Now come Wu Wu.  
  
Wufei: Shimatta! O'm not Wu Wu!  
  
Chuckles: Keena. Are you here? We've brought you something to blow up.  
  
Keena: EYE BEAM! *a laser eye beam comes from the corner where Keena is hidden and fries Wu Wu*  
  
Tuffy: *sigh* We need something that we'll make Keena her normal crazy self.  
  
Tuffy & Chuckles: MAGICAL FAIRY WATER! Debacle  
  
Chuckles: Keena we've got some magic fairy water for you.  
  
Keena: EYE BEAM! *eye beam fries Wu Wu*  
  
Chuckles: It's not gonna work.  
  
Tuffy: Does Keena want some candy?  
  
Keena: EYE BEAM!! *sends eye beam in Tuffy's direction, but luckily Chuckles throws Wufei in front of Tuffy*  
  
Chuckles: We brought you fruit punch.  
  
Tuffy: And grapes.  
  
Keena: *comes out of corner closet* I like grapes.  
  
Tuffy: That's a good Keena. Here blow up Wu Wu.  
  
Keena: EYE BEAM! *blows up Wu Wu*  
  
Wu Wu: HEY! That hurts! Oh.. Keena it's you. Damn onna.  
  
*~*At the Party*~*  
  
Relena: Hello Heero. Are you have a good time? Don't you like my dress? I couldn't wear m crown because my head had this really big bump on it. Funny thing is that I don't remember how I got it..  
  
*before Heero had the chance to kill himself he remembered that Duo and Quatre took all of his weapons*  
  
Heero: *thinks* Why oh why did I let them take my guns. I could really use a self detonator right now. *grins at the thought of taking Relena with him* Heh heh. Then I'd be a REAL Heero! *but then stops realizing that Relena would probably follow him around in the after life and then shudders at that thought of eternal torment*  
  
  
  
*~*Other side of the room*~*  
  
Quatre: Duo, Heero looks like he's going to kill Relena.  
  
Duo: So? I say let the man go with the instinct.  
  
Trowa: ... (Here! Here!)  
  
Quatre: You two are terrible. You shouldn't be thinking such cruel thoughts.  
  
Duo: Hey, it could be worse. Keena, Tuffy and Chuckles could be here. They'd kill Relena and then feed her body parts to hungry hyenas. Then kill the hyenas and feed them to lions. Then they'd...  
  
Quatre: I get it. I get it.  
  
Duo: So you see it could be worse.  
  
Trowa: . (Yeah, but it would be fun to watch)  
  
Duo: True Dat True Dat.  
  
  
  
{=^_~=}{=^_~=}{=^_~=}{=^_~=}{=^_~=}{=^_~=}{=^_~=}{=^_~=}{=^_~=}{=^_~=}{=^_~= }  
  
Keena: LOOK!! I did it! I finished part 1 of this! *jumps with joy*  
  
Chuckles: You let her have the Magical Fairy Water again didn't you?  
  
Tuffy: Don't look at me. It was Mr. Leprachaun.  
  
*Keena does cartwheels and backflips*  
  
Chuckles: I didn't know she could do gymnastics.  
  
Tuffy: Apparently.  
  
Keena, Chuckles, & Tuffy: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!  
  
Keena: And a Happy Monaday Night Football!!  
  
Tuffy: *smacks Keena* Baka!  
  
Keena: I am not a kappa(frog)!  
  
Chuckles: That's it Keena go to your room!  
  
Tuffy: Thanks for reading! Please review! Or I'll sick The Keena on you!! 


	2. The Madness Continues... Or something li...

Party Night!! Part 2  
  
The Mischievous Adventures Continue  
  
  
  
Written by: Keena, Chuckles, and Tuffy  
  
Disclaimer: Keena is a goddess of Media Production and all the high school boys wanna score with her! Tuffy is the God of the MALLET!!  
  
Tuffy: The God of Death is BACK FROM HELL!!!  
  
Chuckles: Baka! That's Duo-sama's line!  
  
Tuffy: Gomen!  
  
Chuckles: Yeah whatever. Just don't make the same mistake later on in the fic!  
  
Disclaimer (cont.): Chuckles is a demi-god of cart girls from Jewel finer foods  
  
Chuckles: ahem!  
  
Keena: Sorry! Cart "PERSONS" from Jewel finer foods. Happy now?  
  
Chuckles: Very.  
  
Disclaimer (cont. even more): They own a lot, but they don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. But then if you'd hadn't been skimming over the disclaimers when you are reading this, then you would already know that. Read on young readers! Read on!  
  
  
  
And it continues……  
  
  
  
  
  
Tuffy: I'm bored.  
  
Chuckles: Me too…  
  
Keena: I am also bored.  
  
Tuffy: Wu Wu, are you bored?  
  
Wu Wu: Shimatta! I told you not to call me "Wu Wu"!!  
  
Tuffy: I the Mallet God I can call you whatever I want! And if you disagree then I shall have to poundth you butteth to the groundth.  
  
Wu Wu: I'll be good, but could you at least take off these ropes?  
  
Keena: Hey, it could be worse. We could've taken all your clothes and made you wear nothing but duct tape and then rip off the duct tape veeerrrrryyyyyy sssssssssllllllllooooooooowwwwwwwllllllyyyyyyy.  
  
Tuffy: *points to Chuckles* No Chuckles! *Chuckles looks sad*  
  
Wu Wu: NO!!!  
  
Chuckles: Wu Wu seems cranky. I think he needs a make over!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~* At "The Party"*~*~*~*  
  
Relena: My names Relena. Look at me. Blah blah blah  
  
  
  
(Keena's note: This is how she really sounds. Don't yell at me!!)  
  
Heero: **Thinks** If only I had my gun. I'd shoot right between the eyes. No, I'd shoot off her mouth. Yeah. That's it. Shut her up. Maybe I should get Catherine over here so she can practice throwing knives at Relena while she's blind folded.  
  
As Relena continued to babble on about some foreign policies that now really gave a poopy about, Duo thinks up a plan to save Heero while sitting in a rather comfy winged back chair.  
  
Duo: Think Think THINK!!! Wow… This chair is really comfy… Mmmm comfy chair. But no! I must think of a way to save Heero from the evil Relena.  
  
**As Duo thinks of a way to save Heero, a girl wearing a rather sluttish outfit. No it's not Keena!**  
  
Duo: **turns head and does a wolf whistle** Whooo! Forget Heero. Hello baby!! **He proceeds to chase after the poor girl**  
  
  
  
*~*~*MEANWHILE!!*~*~*  
  
Chuckles: Good thing Keena's Aunty Susie made us this delicious chocolate cake!  
  
Keena: Correction! Chocotastic cake.  
  
Chuckles: Would you like some Wu WU?  
  
Wu Wu: **mumbles** yes please….  
  
Tuffy: Mmmmm. Yummy chocolate cake! **Starts to sing and dance** I can dance if I want to! I can eat my yummy chocotastic cake!!  
  
Keena: Eat Wu Wu! EAT! You're nothing but skin and bones! **Shoves the cake in Wu Wu's mouth**  
  
Chuckles: Tee hee (Yes Chuckles actually SAYS "Tee hee" She's weird) Wu Wu looks funny! Let's make him look pretty!!  
  
All three authors: FURE!!!  
  
And so Keena, Tuffy, and Chuckles (in no particular order) took Wu Wu to Keena's mystical closet and played dress the Wu Wu.  
  
  
  
*~*~* BACK AT THE PARTY*~*~*  
  
Duo has recently spiked the punch with Keena's Magic Water causing Hildeto become a little too friendly with the coat rack.  
  
Hilde: Oh my darling! I love you so! **Is hanging onto the coat racks… ummm arm? **  
  
Coat rack: ……  
  
Hilde: Shall we dance?  
  
Coat rack: …… **dances with the coat rack as best she can**  
  
Hilde: Oh my love! You dance so divinely!  
  
**Hilde and Mr. Coat Rack danced around the room in an elegant fashion**  
  
Quatre: What's wrong with Hilde?  
  
Trowa: ……….. (Poor Mr. Coat Rack. I thought she was dating Duo)  
  
Quatre: Yeah. Me too. Maybe they had a fight.  
  
  
  
**We then see Duo laughing on the ground as he held onto his sides, but from Quatre and Trowa's perspective it looked like in was crying in pain**  
  
Quatre: Poor Duo. He's so strong!  
  
  
  
*~*~* CLOSET TIME!!*~*~*  
  
Chuckles: I think he's a winter. **Holds up a gray wool dress**  
  
Keena: Nah. He's a summer. **Holds up a orange and purple flowered tankini**  
  
Tuffy: You're both wrong! He's a summer! Aren't you Wu Wu?  
  
Wu Wu: Shimatta! I wanna go home!!  
  
Keena: SHADDAP!!!  
  
Tuffy: Hey that's my line.  
  
Keena: Yeah, but he was annoying me and I couldn't help it. Besides. I think I've found the perfect outfit!  
  
Chuckles: REALLY??  
  
Keena: Yep. This!! **Holds out a big poofy pink neon pink dress**  
  
Tuffy: That's just what the Tuffy ordered!!  
  
Chuckles: But what shall we do with his hair?  
  
Keena & Tuffy: TEASE IT!!!  
  
**Suddenly Zechs pops outta nowhere**  
  
Zechs: I the Colonies best hairdresser shall help!! **Chuckles glomps him and then begins to drool and fawn over Zechs as Keena & Tuffy giggle**  
  
Chuckles: ZECHS!! I LUVS YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!! YOU HAVE THE PRETTIEST HAIR!! WILL YOU MARRY ME!!  
  
**Keena & Tuffy giggle even more**  
  
Chuckles: What's so funny?  
  
Keena: **talks in-between fits of the giggles** His **giggle** name **giggle** His name sounds like **giggle** it sounds like **starts to giggle uncontrollable and falls on the floor**  
  
Tuffy: She trying to say that his name sounds kinda naughty **and follows Keena into a giggle tantrum**  
  
Zechs: That may be true, but I DO have magnificent hair.  
  
Keena: **gets up off the floor and stops giggling** So how can you help us Z?  
  
Zechs: Before I became an OZ soldier I had over 900 hours of beauty school. I was only 300 hours away from graduation and becoming a certified beautician.  
  
Tuffy: Cool. Then you can help us with Wufei here.  
  
Zechs: I certainly can. I'll turn this toad into a beautiful young woman.  
  
Wu Wu: BUT I'm NOT A DAMN ONNA! I'm a man!  
  
Keena: No you're not. You are woman here you roar!  
  
Chuckles: **lets go of Zechs** NO SINGING!!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~* THE FREAKIN' PARTY!*~*~*~*  
  
**We see Hilde is still dancing with Mr. Coat Rack as Duo watches and laughs. Meanwhile Heero has escaped from Relena's evil clutches and is trying to find a place to hide**  
  
Heero: Quatre! Trowa! Ya gotta hide me! She wants me to do the Macarena with her!!  
  
Quatre: I LOVE THAT DANCE!!  
  
Heero: I don't have time for this! She's gonna make me rumba with her!  
  
Trowa: …….. (I've got a plan!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
What's Trowa's plan? Why does Quatre love the Macarena? What kind of eyeliner will they use on Wufei? Is he really a summer? Who stole my shoes? Was it you Steve? Damn You!!  
  
These questions won't be answered in the next episode of Party Night!! "Why?" You ask? Because I'll probably forget all about them and write about candy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keena's Note: This was dedicated to Bulbasuar. We will always love you and we know you're kickin' ass up in that big Pokecenter in the sky! And you'll always be with us. Even Chuckles here. 


	3. Presenting Princess Wu Wu

Party Night Chapter 3  
  
By: Keena, and the rest! Ha ha ha! Keena is evil today!!!  
  
Keena, Tuffy, and Chuckles do not own GW or anything else for that matter. Chuckles traded all of our stuff for some non-magical beans.  
  
Keena: Okay this is dedicated to **takes out tiny crumpled up piece of paper** Winston aka Patch cuz he's our biggest fan! We luvs ya!! And that is why he shall be making a special appearance in this chapter.  
  
Patch: On with the show!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keena: We're done!  
  
Zechs: I've done another masterpiece!  
  
Chuckles: Wu Wu you look pretty!!  
  
Tuffy: POOPY!!  
  
Patch: I want candy.  
  
Keena: I think it's time that our little debutant make his first appearance.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*PARTY*~*~*~*  
  
Duo is still laughing on the ground at Hilde and her dance partner, Mr. Coat Rack. While Heero, Trowa, and Quatre are plotting in the corner. Meanwhile Relena is "DANCING ALL ALONE SINGIN DUM DI DUM!"  
  
Chuckles: NO SINGING!!  
  
  
  
And there is some other stuff going on that I don't feel like describing.  
  
Heero: **whispers** so this is what we're going to do **whispers even quieter**  
  
Trowa: ………. (Sweeeeett)  
  
Quatre: I LOVE IT!!  
  
  
  
Duo: Hmmm… what's Heero and them plotting over there? It looks evil. Oh well. I should go find Keena and friends.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden the lights go out and Duo is heard screeching at the top of his lungs  
  
Duo: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
There is a flash of light and we hear someone cackling near by. Then there is a bone-chilling gust of wind and the lights turn back on. We see three people standing in the middle of the dance floor.  
  
  
  
Keena: It's Party time!!  
  
Tuffy: Looks like this box social is getting a lacking luster.  
  
Chuckles: It's time too liven this place up!  
  
**Tuffy changes into a baby blue ruffled tuxedo**  
  
Tuffy: Ladies and Gentlemen boys and girl children of all ages! The All Powerful Authors proudly presents the world's newest debutant. All the way from the L5 Colony orbiting earth! PRINCESS WU WU!!!!!  
  
A spotlight lightens up the top of a long staircase and we see Princess Wu Wu aka Chang Wufei being escorted by Patch. However, Princess Wu Wu is being very naughty and refuses to walk elegantly down the staircase. So Patch being the ever so gallant gentleman, pushes Princess Wu Wu down the staircase and then slides down the banister.  
  
Patch: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *takes a deep breath* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keena: Ya gotta love his enthusiasm!  
  
Chuckles: Hn!  
  
  
  
Relena: You are ruining my party!! How dare you! This is for royalty only!! I hate you!  
  
Keena: (to Tuffy) Ya think we should tell her?  
  
Relena: Tell me what?  
  
Chuckles: I think so!  
  
Patch: Me too!!  
  
Tuffy: So it's agreed?  
  
Keena, Chuckles, and Patch: HAI!!!  
  
Keena: Relena, we thought you'd learn by now…  
  
Chuckles: But considering how you've BARELY been in our fic…  
  
Tuffy: We can understand.  
  
Keena, Tuffy, Chuckles, and Patch: HOWEVER!!  
  
Patch: Such insolence will not be permitted!!  
  
Tuffy: That's my line…. *sniff*  
  
  
  
A Gigantic room wide sweat drop as we see Princess Wu Wu trying to rip of his dress (Don't worry. Keena duct taped it to him so it won't come off. No more of Wu Wu's underpants…. Underpants…. That's a funny word!)  
  
  
  
Relena: I don't know what that word means, but I want you out of my party! NOW!!!  
  
Tuffy: But you don't understand. You can't tell us what to do!  
  
Chuckles: You're not the boss of me!!  
  
Keena: You have no power over Keena!!!  
  
Patch: I WANT A BURRITO!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Relena: …….  
  
Patch: AYE YAE YAE!! Ella no comprendé!  
  
Tuffy: Stop that! * bonks Patch on the head with his mighty meat mallet* Now, back to what we were saying.  
  
Keena: Cuz we… *does pose from her early Sailor Scout days of yore*  
  
Chuckles: Are… *does a crappy pose with a cart and some grocery bags*  
  
Tuffy: The… *does Kawaii Tuffy pose*  
  
……………  
  
  
  
  
  
……………..  
  
  
  
  
  
……………………… *crickets are heard chirping in the background*  
  
  
  
  
  
………………………………  
  
  
  
  
  
Keena, Tuffy, and Chuckles: *does various poses in the a funky style*  
  
ALL POWERFUL AUTHORS!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena: And I care why?  
  
Keena: Tuffy?  
  
Tuffy: Yes Keena?  
  
Keena: Make Chuckles take a memo!  
  
Tuffy: Chuckles?  
  
Chuckles: Yea?  
  
Tuffy: *he says while holding his mighty meat mallet above his head* Take a memo!!  
  
Chuckles: Hhn. *takes a memo*  
  
Keena: We the APA do declare that Ms. Relena Peacecraft, former queen of the universe, is here by removed of all her titles and money.  
  
Relena: BUT!!  
  
Keena: *evil death glare and Relena shuts up* She is here by sentenced to be Princess Wu Wu's escort.  
  
  
  
As Chuckles is writing this memo down PWW (Princess Wu Wu) appears next to Relena and her clothes magically change into that of a princely suitor (Oh come on! You've seen this crappy outfit! It is soooooooo hideous!!!).  
  
Keena: And I, head writer and typer chick, do decree that we shall boogie down and put a little life into this box social!!!  
  
Everyone but PWW, Relena, Mr. Coat Rack, and Hilde: HURRAY!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keena: I quit! No one freaking reviews my stuff! ARG!!! New policy! Thankies Dramaqueenbee14! NO REVIEWS=NO STORY!!  
  
  
  
Ok. I go now…. If no one is reading this…… Hmmmm….. I LOVE YOU *****!!!!!!!! Ahh!! Damn sensors bleeped it out!  
  
  
  
Preview of next chap: Keena finds a temp replacement. She needs a break! 


End file.
